


10/10, Would Recommend

by NightxPine



Series: Oneshots of a Kind [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M, is it obvious i know nothing about the american education system or colleges?, ish, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightxPine/pseuds/NightxPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill of an altered prompt off tumblr<br/>"my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	10/10, Would Recommend

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a nice little break from all my responsibilities (ahhahhah ahha ha), written during the wee hours in the mornings when I couldn't sleep.  
> I'll probably, hopefully, add more /relatively soon. We'll see.
> 
> Slàinte Mhath

The loud drumming and thumps of the song’s bass thrummed in the air and through Ryan’s body. Already he could hear the admittedly daunting raucous voices from the college party he’d been dragged to, no thanks to Jack. Speaking of the other man, Ryan swiveled his head, dismayed when Jack was already a few paces ahead of him. Disgruntled, he lengthened his stride, following Jack through the doorway and into the party.

For what was supposed to be a ‘small house party’, there were already more people, almost all already drunk, than Ryan expected and was comfortable with.

“Jack,” Ryan hissed, “you said there weren’t gonna be many people.” The other man merely chuckled.

“I needed to get you out of that room, didn’t I?” Ryan shot him a glare, which led to Jack trying to placate him. “Look, a good friend of mine, Geoff, is the host, and I promised I’d come.”

“You didn’t need me to come with you.” Ryan stubbornly grumbled.

“Come on, Ryan, lighten up.” Jack offered a grin, “I was serious when I said I needed to get you out.”

The two friends weaved between people until Jack left Ryan to his own devices in the kitchen with a final exclamation of ‘Mingle!” Not trusting the punch enough to not be spiked, Ryan took one of the cups and filled it with tap water. He was content, standing there quietly holding his drink, to pass the evening and wait for Jack in that kitchen.

Until a couple made their way into the kitchen, grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow. Ryan uncomfortably shifted his weight, already seeing more in one brief second than he’d want to in a lifetime, before awkwardly drifting out of the kitchen. In the hall, he only had a second’s warning to swerve out of the way of a charging man, and collided straight into a firm, warm object.

“ _Fuck_.”

Grimacing, Ryan pulled back, immediately noticing the drastic lack of liquid volume in the cup he held.

“ _Shit_ , I am so sorry.” He swept his gaze over the other man, properly seeing him for the first time. 

He looked a couple years older than Ryan, and held a confident, albeit tired, posture. His deep blue eyes were lidded, almost sultrily, and observed Ryan curiously. Gaze drifting, Ryan winced when he saw the massive wet patch on the front of the other man’s shirt, and then he saw the tattoos. They ran up and down the other man’s arms, almost enough to make full sleeves, and Ryan noticed a couple looked especially new. They added an intimidating air to him.

“It’s cool, buddy,” he gave a grin, speaking over the volume of the electronica, “at least it was just water.” There was a pause in which the other man thoughtfully swept his gaze over Ryan, and Ryan could feel his heart pulsing with the bass.

“Geoff.” He held out his hand for Ryan to shake.

“Ryan.”

They held an easy conversation, effortlessly able to bounce topics back and forth between each other for a good duration, and Ryan started to feel glad that he allowed Jack to drag him here. Geoff suddenly grew quiet and his gaze became distant, fixated on a point behind Ryan’s shoulder. There was then a muttered obscenity; so quiet Ryan almost missed it.

“Why the fuck is she here?” The tattooed man grumbled. Ryan instinctually swiveled his head around, trying to locate just who ‘she’ was, when he suddenly felt a warm hand press against his cheek, bringing his head back around to face Geoff. There was a brief apologetic glint in Geoff’s eyes and then the sudden sensation of slightly chapped lips pressed against his took over most of Ryan’s mental function.

Geoff tasted like cheap alcohol, but there was also a pleasant natural taste to him. Ryan was too taken aback to do much more than kiss back, bringing his free hand up to gingerly lay against the nape of Geoff’s neck. The other man took this as encouragement and parted his lips, tongue persuading Ryan to do the same, and deepened the kiss. Geoff’s eyes were closed, mouth smoothly sliding against Ryan’s as his tongue enthusiastically danced in the other’s mouth, as Ryan’s gaze flitted over his face bewildered.

After a short moment – or a few minutes, Ryan couldn’t be too sure – Geoff’s eyes opened to slits as he scanned the room over Ryan’s shoulder. Whatever he observed seemed to please him and he closed his eyes again before slowly, what almost seemed like reluctantly, pulling away. They were both slightly breathless as they soundlessly gazed at each other. God, Ryan hoped his pupils weren’t too obviously dilated.

“Jesus, Ryan, I said mingle, not suck face.” Jack’s voice broke them out of their reveries. Geoff grimaced, guilt etched on his face. 

“Sorry about that.” Suddenly feeling a small rush of mild embarrassment, Ryan waved off Geoff’s apology.

“Consider it repayment for spilling water on you.” Geoff couldn’t protest with that.

“Alright, I hate to end this lovely moment, but Ryan, we’ve gotta go.” Jack had already started to slowly walk away, contentment visible in his step. When he realised Ryan hadn’t started to follow him, he called over his shoulder, “C’mon lovebird, let’s go!” Ryan turned back to Geoff, mouth parted wordlessly.

“I should probably go.” Geoff nodded in understanding.

“It was great meeting you, I’d love to do this again sometime.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Geoff froze. Shit, he hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. He fumbled for a recovery, and Ryan chuckled warmly.

“You _are_ a pretty good kisser.” Ryan admitted, now fully grinning. Geoff fumbled for words, but this time for a different reason. “I’ll see you around.” Ryan left with a mirthful nod.

 Jack was leant against a pole when Ryan found him, knowing grin plastered on his face.

“You and Geoff, huh?” The other man teased.

Ryan grumbled non-committedly. “Let’s go home.”

Jack threw back his head in booming laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I can't do endings :')


End file.
